1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of packaging for candy, especially fruit gummi candy products.
2. Prior Art
Fruit gummi candies are currently being distributed mainly in bags. Such bags are an inexpensive form of packaging, but they have several disadvantages from the standpoint of the consumer. First, the package is noisy when opened, which is perceived as annoying in a movie theater, for example. Furthermore, the bag often tears so far down when being opened that some of the contents fall out. In addition, the fruit gummi candies in such bags often stick together and form a "lump." Finally, such bags cannot be resealed, so the candy loses its flavor after the package has been opened.
The present invention is based on the problem of creating a package for candy, especially fruit gummi candy, that will not have the disadvantages mentioned above.